


The Raccoon City

by Hyperkaoru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperkaoru/pseuds/Hyperkaoru
Summary: Spiderman and Deadpool in The Raccoon City





	

Prompt: Raccoon

Fandom: Spiderman, Deadpool, Resident Evil

                “พระเจ้าช่วย ผมไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าคุณจะผลักผมเข้าไปในวงล้อมของพวกมัน” เด็กหนุ่มในชุดแนบเนื้อสีแดงน้ำเงินที่บัดนี้ขาดวิ่นเป็นจุด ๆ ราวนางเอกหนังเรทอาร์ตะโกนขึ้นอย่างโมโหหลังจากที่เขาเห็นหน้าคนที่สาบานว่าถ้าเจอหน้าจะเอาใยแมงมุมพันจนกลายเป็นลูกบอลแล้วปล่อยให้ห้อยต่องแต่งเหนือฝูงซอมบี้จนอดตาย

                ชายในชุดแนบเนื้อสีแดงดำที่สภาพชุดไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าคู่สนทนายักไหล่ ผิวของเขาเป็นรอยแผลเป็นขรุขระไปทั่วทั้งใบหน้าและร่างกาย หากเป็นยามปกติคงทำให้คนพบเห็นขวัญผวา แต่ในเวลานี้ไม่มีอะไรสะเทือนขวัญผู้คนได้มากกว่าร่างขาดวิ่นไร้วิญญาณของฝูงซอมบี้

                “นายก็ยังอยู่ดีนี่ มนุษย์กลายพันธุ์ซะเปล่า กลัวอะไรกับแค่ซอมบี้”

                ปีเตอร์ ปาร์กเกอร์ส่งเสียงคำราม มองเวด วิลสัน ที่นั่งเอ้อระเหยอยู่หน้าบาร์ในห้องพักผ่อนของสตาฟฟ์ราวกับว่าพวกเขาเพิ่งเลิกงานในคืนวันศุกร์ ไม่ใยดีเสียงครางฮือและมือที่ยื่นเข้ามาตามรอยแตกหน้าต่างของฝูงซอมบี้แล้วก็ต้องถอนหายใจ ต่อให้เขาโกรธจนหน้าดำหน้าแดงอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ยี่หระ ดังนั้นเขาจึงพ่นลมหายใจพรืด ก่อนจะใช้ใยแมงมุมอุดช่องหน้าต่างที่แตก เสียงดังฮือและมือขยับยุบน่ารำคาญจึงค่อยหยุดลง

                “เอาซักหน่อยสิไอ้หนู” เวดใช้ดาบเขี่ยแก้วจากชั้นวาง ทีแรกเขี่ยจนมันหลุดออกจากชั้น จากนั้นใช้ความเร็วช้อนปลายดาบเข้าไปในปากแล้ว ขยับอีกเพียงครั้งเดียวแก้วก็ควงตีลังกามาตั้งควงตรงหน้าปีเตอร์สองรอบ ก่อนจะตั้งตรงให้เวดได้เทของเหลวสีอำพันลงในแก้ว

                ปีเตอร์ยอมรับว่าเขาประทับใจนิดหน่อย แต่แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่แสดงออก “ผมยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะ” ปีเตอร์ไม่ใช่เด็กที่ชอบพิสูจน์ตัวเองด้วยการดื่มเหล้าหรือเสพยาเพื่อโชว์ว่าเขาเก๋า และถ้าขืนป้าเมย์รู้ จะต้องโดนดุแน่

                เวดกลอกตา “ตอนอายุเท่านายชั้นดูดปุ๊นเมาเละ ให้ตายสิวะ อย่ามาทำเป็นเด็กดีหน่อยเลย นี่มันสถานการณ์ไหนแล้ว ข้างนอกมีตัวพิลึกที่เหมือนหลุดออกมาจากหนังเกรดบีแล้วนายยังมากังวลเกี่ยวกับเรื่องถูกไม่ถูกกฏหมายเนี่ยนะ?”

                “เพราะว่าข้างนอกมีแต่ ‘ตัวพิลึกที่เหมือนหลุดออกมาจากหนังเกรดบี’ นั่นแหล่ะ ผมถึงต้องมีสติตลอดเวลา” ปีเตอร์ทำหน้ามุ่ย “อีกอย่าง World War Z หรือ Walking Dead ก็ไม่ใช่หนังเกรดบีซักหน่อย แล้วหนังสือเรื่อง The Zombie Survival Guide ก็มีประโยชน์มากด้วย เสียดายที่ผมไม่ได้เอาติดมา”

                “อย่าพูดเหมือนพวกเด็กเนิร์ดเวอร์จิ้นตลอดชาติหน่อยเลยน่า” เวดทำหน้าแหยง แต่พอเขาเห็นสีหน้าของปีเตอร์ก็หลุดหัวเราะออกมา “นายมันเด็กเนิร์ดเวอร์จิ้นตลอดชาติ พนันได้เลยว่าในห้องนอนของนายต้องมีรูปกัปตันอเมริกาหรืออะไรเทือกนั้น”

                ในความเป็นจริงแล้วปีเตอร์มีสแตนบอร์ดกัปตันอเมริกาเท่าตัวจริงแอบอยู่ในตู้เสื้อผ้า แต่เวดไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้เรื่องนั้น “อย่างน้อยกัปตันอเมริกาก็ช่วยพิทักษ์ประชาธิปไตยในกับโลกเสรี ไม่เห็นแปลกตรงไหนที่ผมจะชื่นชมเขา”

                “นายนี่มันแฟนบอยชัด ๆ อย่าบอกนะว่าบนเตียงของนายปูด้วยผ้าปูลายกัปตันอเมริกา ชั้นจะบอกให้เลยนะไอ้หนู นายต้องรวยเท่าโทนี่ สตาร์ค นั่นแหล่ะ สาวถึงจะมองข้ามเรื่องนั้นแล้วยอมอึ๊บกับนายบนเตียงลายการ์ตูนน่ะ”

                ปีเตอร์หน้าขึ้นสี “ผมไม่ได้ปูเตียงด้วยผ้าปูกัปตันอเมริกาซักหน่อย!” ความจริงแล้วคือเขาเคยมี ป้าเมย์เคยซื้อผ้าปูลายกัปตันอเมริกาให้เขา ทว่าปีเตอร์เก็บมันเข้าตู้เสื้อผ้าส่วนที่ลึกที่สุดหลังจากที่เขาจะเอ้อ ชักว่าว แล้วเหลือบไปสบตากับกัปตันอเมริกาพอดี

                อ๊า ทั้ง ๆ ที่กำลังหน้าสิ่วหน้าขวาน ทำไมถึงได้คิดไปเรื่องนั้นได้ล่ะเนี่ย!! ปีเตอร์กรีดร้องในใจ เขามองหน้าเวดอย่างกล่าวหา “ไม่ดื่มครับ ผมจะไปสำรวจดูว่ามีอะไรที่มีประโยชน์รึเปล่า”

                หากจะเล่าที่มาที่ไปฉบับย่อก็คงจะเป็นเมื่อสามอาทิตย์ก่อน ปีเตอร์ไปหาเพื่อนของเขาที่แรคคูนซิตี้ เพราะเมื่อสามวันที่แล้วพ่อของจาเร็ดหายตัวไปโดยไม่สามารถติดต่อได้ จาเร็ดร้อนใจจนกินไม่ได้นอนไม่หลับ ปีเตอร์จึงอาสาตัวช่วยอีกฝ่ายตามหาพ่อ

                ที่แรกที่เขาตั้งใจจะไปคือบริษัทที่พ่อของจาเร็ดทำงานอยู่ นั่นก็คืออัมเบลล่า คอร์ป ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่จะได้วางแผนลอบเข้าไปในบริษัท ความฉิบหายวิบัติก็เกิดขึ้น

                 จู่ ๆ รถก็ชนกันระเนระนาด พอเขาออกไปดูก็พบว่าฝูงซอมบี้ฝูงใหญ่ไล่กัดคนในเมือง ปีเตอร์มองภาพที่อยู่ตรงหน้าอย่างตกตะลึง แม้ว่าจะเคยเจอกับศัตรูที่แข็งแกร่งจนเหมือนสัตว์ประหลาด แต่เขาก็ไม่เคยเจอกับเหตุการณ์ที่เหมือนจะหลุดออกมาจากเกมส์หรือหนังซอมบี้แบบนี้

                โชคดีที่ซอมบี้ขยับตัวได้เชื่องช้า ปีเตอร์พยายามใช้ใยแมงมุมของเขาตรึงซอมบี้ไว้กับที่ ทว่าช้ายังไงเขาก็ไม่ทันจำนวนของพวกมัน ตัวที่ถูกตรึงก็อยู่กับที่ อีกร้อยอีกพันตัวก็วิ่งไล่ล่าชาวเมืองคนอื่น ๆ คนที่ถูกกินไม่นานนักก็ลุกขึ้นมาเป็นซอมบี้ วนไปแบบนี้จนเขาไม่รู้จะเริ่มช่วยใครจากตรงไหน

                .....

                จาเร็ดหายตัวไปตอนที่ปีเตอร์กลับเข้ามาในบ้านของเขา โทรศัพท์ของจาเร็ดติดต่อไม่ได้ มีเพียงโน๊ตที่เขียนแปะไว้หน้าจอคอมว่าเพื่อนของเขาจะเข้าไปตามพ่อที่สำนักงานใหญ่ของบริษัทอัมเบลล่า จาเร็ดบอกให้ปีเตอร์กลับฟอร์เรสฮิลล์ไปเพราะดูเหมือนแรคคูนซิตี้จะไม่ปลอดภัยแล้ว อย่าว่าแต่ปีเตอร์ไม่สามารถทิ้งเพื่อนของเขาได้ ถึงเขาคิดจะจากไป ทว่าตอนนี้แรคคูนซิตี้ถูกปิดกั้นการคมนาคมจากภายนอกโดยสิ้นเชิง

                ปีเตอร์พยายามช่วยชาวเมืองให้พ้นจากฝูงซอมบี้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ทว่าความพยายามของเขาไร้ผล คนที่เขาต้องปกป้องมีมากเกินไป เพียงแค่แผลข่วนเล็ก ๆ คนธรรมดาก็สามารถกลายเป็นซอมบี้ได้ แล้วยังบรรดาผู้คนที่ไม่สามารถตัดใจทิ้งครอบครัวที่ติดเชื้อของตัวเองอีก

                สองสัปดาห์หลังจากที่เกิดอุบัติการณ์ขึ้น ภายในเมืองก็กลายเป็นเมืองร้าง ได้ยินเพียงเสียงฮือของซอมบี้ที่เดินหาเหยื่ออย่างหิวโหย ปีเตอร์พยายามเข้าไปในสำนักงานใหญ่ของอัมเบลล่า หากทว่าเขาไม่สามารถหาทางเข้าได้ ดังนั้นเขาจึงพยายามหาผู้รอดชีวิตภายในเมือง

                เวด วิลสัน เป็นหนึ่งในผู้รอดชีวิตที่ว่า

                “กาลครั้งหนึ่งมีไอ้สารเลวที่ชื่อว่าฟรานซิส ได้ข่าวว่าหมอนั่นมาที่นี่ ชั้นก็เลยมาล่าหัวมัน” เวดบอกในขณะที่เขากำลังรื้อแผ่นเสียง รอบข้างของเขาเต็มไปด้วยศพไร้หัวของซอมบี้ ก่อนจะยื่นหน้ามาใกล้ต้นขาของปีเตอร์จนเขาต้องชักขาหนี “ชุดนี่เจ๋งไปเลย นายมีสปอนเซอร์?”

                ปีเตอร์ก้มมองชุดสไปเดอร์แมนของเขา “ผมถักเอง” เขายิงใยแมงมุมโชว์ให้อีกฝ่ายดู

                เวดทำตาโต “น่าอิจฉาชะมัด นายคิดดูสิ ชั้นกระเป๋าแห้งจนไม่รู้จะแห้งยังไง ทุกครั้งที่เจอกับพวกตัวร้ายชุดก็ขาดวิ่น แทนที่กลับมาจากการต่อสู้เหนื่อย ๆ จะได้นอนตีพุงกินเบียร์ดูฟุตบอล แต่กลับต้องมาปะชุดซ่อมตะเข็บขาด ไม่ยุติธรรมเลยจริง ๆ” เวดนิ่งไป “ชั้นน่าจะเปลี่ยนไปเป็นพวกตัวร้ายนะ อย่างน้อยก็ได้สวัสดิการชุดยูนิฟอร์มไม่จำกัด”

                ปีเตอร์อึ้งไป เขาพอจะได้ยินเรื่องของเดดพูลมาบ้าง เดดพูลเป็น...ฮีโร่...เอ้อ...มนุษย์กลายพันธุ์ที่แข็งแกร่งมาก ถ้าอีกฝ่ายคิดจะเปลี่ยนฝั่งกลายเป็นผู้ร้ายจะต้องแย่แน่

                “ถ้าคุณช่วยผมตามหาจาเร็ด ผมจะถักชุดให้คุณเป็นการตอบแทน”

                เวดมองเขาอย่างสนอกสนใจ “มีบริการหลังการขายอย่างซ่อมฟรีมั๊ย?”

                ปีเตอร์อ้าปากพะงาบ ๆ เขาไม่ได้คิดเรื่องนี้มาก่อน “ถ้าคุณจ่ายค่าส่ง เวลาชุดมีปัญหาก็ส่งมาให้ผมซ่อมได้ตลอด” พอพูดเสร็จเขาก็ทำหน้าประหลาด ถึงแม้เวดจะบอกชื่อจริงให้กับเขาอย่างไม่ยี่หระ แต่ปีเตอร์จำเป็นต้องปิดบังตัวตนไว้ ถ้าเขาต้องให้อีกฝ่ายส่งชุดมาก็หมายถึงต้องบอกที่อยู่ในเวด “หรือไม่ก็นัดที่รับส่งชุดก็ได้ ผมจะถักชุดเผื่อให้คุณซักสองสามชุด”

                “ตกลง” เวดรับคำทันควัน

                .....

                หลังจากที่ร่วมทีมกับเวด ปีเตอร์ก็ตระหนักได้ว่าทำไมชื่อเสียงของเดดพูลถึงไม่ดีนัก

                 ระหว่างทางที่พวกเขาตะลุยลึกลงไปในอัมเบลล่า เวดเจอคู่แค้นของเขา ปีเตอร์อ้าปากค้างเมื่ออีกฝ่ายกุดหัวของศัตรูโดยไม่ลังเล แถมยังใช้ระเบิดที่เจอทำห้องแล็บระเบิดเป็นจุล ในบรรดาศัตรูมีเพียงคนเดียวที่ชื่อฟรานซิสหนีไปได้ นอกนั้นนอนตายเกลื่อนกลาดบนพื้น

                “ทำไมคุณต้องลงมือรุนแรงขนาดนั้นด้วย แค่จับตัวพวกเขาส่งตำรวจก็พอแล้ว!” ปีเตอร์ประท้วงอย่างหัวเสีย หากเป็นสัตว์ประหลาดนอกโลกก็พอจะเข้าใจได้ แต่คนทั้งหมดที่เวดฆ่าคือมนุษย์ธรรมดา

                เวดหันมามองหน้าเขา “แล้วสเต็ปต่อไปนายก็จะบ่นว่าทำไมพวกเราไม่ใช้การเจรจาต่อรองแทนที่จะใช้กำลัง จะบอกให้นะ ฉันเคยโน้มน้าวโจรให้ไปซื้อไก่ทอดกินแทนการปล้นธนาคารแล้ว ไม่ได้ผลว่ะไอ้หนู”

                “แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่เห็นต้องทำขนาดนั้นเลยนี่ฮะ!” ปีเตอร์ยังคงไม่ลดละ วินาทีต่อมา ปีเตอร์ไม่เห็น แต่สัญชาติญาณของเขาทำให้เขาย่อตัวลงพอดีกับตอนที่เวดกวาดดาบผ่านหัว เสียงกรีดร้องที่ดังขึ้นด้านหลังแก้ความเข้าใจผิด อึดใจต่อมา เลือดสีเขียวก็กระเซ็นไปทั่วทั้งโถงทางเดิน

                ปีเตอร์หันไปมองสัตว์ประหลาดที่โผล่มาจากอีกฝั่งของระเบียง และไม่ใช่แค่ตัวเดียว แต่พวกมันมาเป็นสิบ เวดทำท่าเหมือนจะยิ้มให้เขา

                “อยากจะรับเลี้ยงสัตว์ประหลาดน่าสงสารที่ถูกเข้าใจผิดพวกนี้หน่อยมั๊ย?”

                .....

                “มีอะไรเด็ดบ้าง?”

                เวดถามเมื่อปีเตอร์เดินกลับออกมาจากห้องด้านหลัง

                ปีเตอร์โยนปืนให้กับเขา เวดผิวปากเมื่อพวกเขาทดลองปืนไฟที่ทำให้ผนังหลอมทันทีที่เปลวไฟจากปืนสัมผัสถูก

                .....

                คริส เรดฟิลด์ กับ จิล วาเลนไทน์ กำลังยิงกระหน่ำฝูงซอมบี้ในตอนที่เขาหาจาเร็ดเจอ เพื่อนของเขาพยุงร่างของพ่อตัวเองไว้ ตำรวจทั้งสองคนบอกให้พวกเขาพาจาเร็ดและพ่อออกไป ตอนแรกปีเตอร์รู้สึกลังเลที่จะต้องปล่อยให้ทั้งสองคนต่อสู้กับซอมบี้ แต่คริสยืนยันว่าเป็นหน้าที่ของพวกเขา และพ่อของจาเร็ดจำเป็นจะต้องได้รับการรักษาพยาบาลอย่างเร็วที่สุด โดยปีเตอร์และเวดจะต้องพาครอบครัวของจาเร็ดขึ้นไปยังลานจอดเฮลิคอปเตอร์ ซึ่งจะมีทีมแพทย์เตรียมรับตัวพวกเขาออกจากแรคคูนซิตี้

                สี่ชั่วโมงถัดมาพวกเขาก็มายังโรงพยาบาลที่ทุกคนแต่งชุดเหมือนนักบินอวกาศ พ่อของจาเร็ดถูกเข็นเข้าไปอยู่อีกห้องหนึ่ง ในขณะที่เขา จาเร็ด และเวด นั่งรออีกห้องหนึ่ง

                “นายเป็นสไปเดอร์แมน” จู่ ๆ จาเร็ดก็พูดขึ้น “ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่านายจะเป็นสไปเดอร์แมน”

                ปีเตอร์หันไปมองจาเร็ด ในตอนหน้าสิ่วหน้าขวาน เขาไม่ได้ทันระวังตัว จาเร็ดจะรู้ก็ไม่แปลก

                “โทษทีที่ไม่ได้บอกนาย... ช่วยเก็บเรื่องนี้เป็นความลับได้มั๊ย?”

                จาเร็ดหัวเราะเบาๆ “แน่นอน ถึงชั้นอยากจะทวิตว่าเป็นเพื่อนกับสไปเดอร์แมน แต่ตัวตนของฮีโร่ควรจะเป็นความลับ ถ้าบอกไปจะต้องเกิดเรื่องแน่ ๆ”

                ปีเตอร์หัวเราะ ทว่าพวกเขาคุยเล่นได้ไม่นานนักเสียงกรีดร้องก็ทำให้พวกเขาลุกพรวดขึ้นมาพร้อม ๆ กัน ร่างในชุดอวกาศวิ่งหนีมาทางพวกเขา ตามมาด้วยร่างที่กระเด็นเหมือนถูกจับโยน และเลือดก็สาดไปทั่ว

                ร่างสีเขียวที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นพ่อของจาเร็ดย่างเข้ามา เสียงกรีดร้องดังระงมไปทั่ว ข้างหูของปีเตอร์ได้ยินเสียงเพื่อนของเขาตะโกนเรียกพ่อของตัวเอง

                ปีเตอร์ยิงใยแมงมุมออกไป ทว่าพ่อของจาเร็ดเร็วและแรงเยอะกว่าที่คิด ใยแมงมุมที่ตรึงแขนไว้กับผนังถูกกระชากออกอย่างรวดเร็ว ปีเตอร์ยิงใยแมงมุมออกไปอีกรัว ๆ ทว่ามันไม่สามารถหยุดพ่อของจาเร็ดไว้ได้เลย

                กงเล็บที่ตะปบลงมาเฉียดผ่านร่างของเขาไปแค่มิลเดียวเมื่อปีเตอร์คว้าตัวจาเร็ด ยิงใยใส่เพดานแล้วโหนตัวเองไปอีกทางด้านหนึ่ง เขามองปืนไฟที่พกติดมาด้วย ทว่าตอนที่ยิงใยไปจับปืนแล้วดึงเข้ามาหาตัว จาเร็ดเกาะแขนเขาไว้

                “พ่อฉัน! อย่า!”

                ปีเตอร์ลังเล และวินาทีต่อมา เขาต้องจ่ายค่าตอบแทนอย่างแสนสาหัส

                เล็บแหลมคมตะปบเขาตั้งแต่ไหล่จนถึงหน้าท้อง ฉีกลึกเข้าไปถึงปอดและเกี่ยวเอาไส้ของเขาออกมา ปีเตอร์สำลักเลือดภายใต้หน้ากากของเขา เขาผลักจาเร็ดออกไปให้พ้นจากระยะอันตราย มือของพ่อจาเร็ดยกขึ้นอีกครั้งเตรียมตะปบซ้ำ

                กงเล็บนั่นถูกหยุดไว้ด้วยดาบคู่ ทว่ามันยั้งไว้ได้ไม่นานนัก เพราะทันทีที่กงเล็บถูกหยุด พ่อของจาเร็ดก็อ้าปากกว้าง มันขยายออกเหมือนฝันร้าย และงับเข้าที่แขนและลำตัวด้านขวาของเวด

                เวดสบถลั่น เมื่อเขายันตัวเองออกมา แขนข้างนั้นไม่ได้ติดตัวมาด้วย

                ปีเตอร์อาศัยจังหวะที่พ่อของจาเร็ดพุ่งเข้าหาเวดยิงใยออกไปรัว ๆ อีกครั้ง คราวนี้เขาไม่ประมาท ทันทีที่มันตรึงร่างอันน่าสยดสยองไว้ เขาไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายมีเวลากระชากออก ปีเตอร์ยิงใยซ้ำเข้าไปจนกระทั่งเนื้อตัวสีเขียวหายไปภายใต้ใยแมงมุม เหลือเพียงหัวที่โผล่ออกมา

                เวดกระโดดเข้าไปตวัดดาบของเขาตัดหัวพ่อของจาเร็ด มันกระเด็นกระดอนไปมุมหนึ่งของห้อง เวดไม่รอช้า เขายกปืนไฟขึ้นเผาจนกระทั่งหัวที่หลุดออกกลายเป็นถ่านดำสนิทไม่ไหวติง แล้วจึงมองร่างที่ถูกตรึงไว้ราวกับกลัวว่าไม่มีหัวแล้วมันจะสามารถขยับได้อีก

                เมื่อมั่นใจว่ามันจะไม่ขยับออกมาก่อกวนอีก เวดก็หันมาหาเขา

                “ฟัค สภาพนายน่าขยะแขยงชะมัด” เวดส่งเสียงอี๋ ปีเตอร์ก้มมองร่างของตัวเองที่ถ้าหากเป็นคนปกติก็ตายไปแล้ว ซี่โครงฝั่งซ้ายของเขาหักโผล่ออกมาเหมือนบานประตูที่ไม่ได้ปิด เผยให้เห็นเนื้อปอด รอยแผลยาวที่หน้าท้อง เลือดจำนวนมากทะลักออกมาจากตับ กระเพาะอาหารทะลุ และลำไส้ทะลักออกมาด้านนอก

                ปีเตอร์มองคนที่กล่าวหาเขาแล้วรู้สึกว่าสภาพของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าเขาเลย เวดเสียแขนขวาไปตั้งแต่หัวไหล่ เนื้อลำตัวด้านข้างหายออกไปบางส่วน เผยให้เห็นกล้ามเนื้อแดง ๆ ที่อาบเลือด ทว่ายังดีที่แผลไม่ลึกจนทะลุไปถึงอวัยวะภายใน

                “ขอโทษฮะ” ปีเตอร์บอกน้ำเสียงขลุกขลัก เขาสำลักเลือดอีกระลอก เพราะเขามัวแต่ลังเล เวดเลยต้องบาดเจ็บไปด้วย

                เวดมองเขาที่ใช้ใยแมงมุมปิดแผล “นายต้องการหมอมั๊ย ชั้นรู้จักหมอเถื่อน ขอแค่มีเงินจ่ายรับรองหมอนี่ไม่ปากโป้ง”

                ปีเตอร์ส่ายหน้า “ไม่เป็นไรฮะ ผมแค่ต้องการเวลารักษาตัว” เขาทำหน้านิ่ว สภาพแบบนี้กลับไปบ้านไม่ได้เด็ดขาด เงินก็ไม่มี สงสัยว่าเขาต้องไปแอบนอนตามยอดตึก ลำพังเขาไม่เป็นไร ห่วงก็แต่จาเร็ดเท่านั้น

                ปีเตอร์หันไปทางจาเร็ด เขาไม่รู้จะโล่งใจดีเปล่าที่จาเร็ดสลบไป แต่อย่างน้อยจาเร็ดก็ไม่ต้องเห็นภาพสะเทือนใจตอนพ่อของตัวเองถูกตัดหัว

                “ไปเหอะ โรงพยาบาลนี่พิลึกชะมัด ตั้งแต่มีพลัง ก็คิดว่าชาตินี้ทั้งชาติจะไม่ต้องเห็นโรงพยาบาลแล้วซะอีก” เวดบ่นพึมพำ

                ปีเตอร์พยักหน้า เขาฝืนลุกขึ้นไปพยุงจาเร็ด แต่แล้วเสียงโครมก็ดังขึ้น ปีเตอร์หันไปมองร่างของเวดที่โดนตัวอะไรซักอย่างที่เหมือนแมงมุมเหล็กตรึงไว้กับผนัง ร่างของเวดชักเกร็งเหมือนโดนไฟฟ้าช๊อต

                “นายนี่มันเสือกไปทุกเรื่องจริง ๆ”

                เมื่อหันไปมองทางต้นเสียง ก็พบกับศัตรูของเดดพูลที่หนีไปได้ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูทางเข้าห้องในชุดอวกาศ ปีเตอร์กระโดดหลบไม่ทันเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเหนี่ยวไกปล่อยแมงมุมเหล็กมาทางเขา

                To be continue in ‘Experiment’


End file.
